ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbreak Part 1
Heartbreak Part 1 is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. PLOT: Gwen is worried that Peter Parker doesn't show up much as promised. When he tries to explain his story, she doesn't believe him. Even worse, the Green Goblin, successfully spliced from Norman Osborn, teams up with the Experts of Darkness and asks for Doctor Octopus' and Mysterio's help to build a dimensional gateway. And he is assembling a team of villains for help. When Gwen discovers that Peter really is telling the truth about being Spider-Man, things take a dramatic turn! CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo Corey Burton as Computer X, Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius Emmanuelle Chriqui as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy Fred Tatasciore as Megamo, Goblin Army Kevin Michael Richardson as Bluto, Rhino/Alex O'Hirn Clancy Brown as Ambassador Hell, Captain George Stacey Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson Hynden Walch as Gwen Stacey Mark Hamill as Green Goblin William H. Macy as Norman Osborn Scott Menville as Harry Osborn Treat Williams as Hydro-Man/Morrie Bench Jeffrey Combs as Mysterio/Quentin Beck Matthew Mercer as Shocker/Herman Schultz, Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov Phil LaMarr as Hypno-Hustler/Antoine Delsoin, Boomerang/Fredrick Myers Brian Doyle-Murray as Vulture/Adrian Toomes Steve Blum as Electro/Max Dillon, Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff INTRODUCING: * Shocker/Herman Schultz * Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov * Hypno-Hustler/Antoine Delsoin * Boomerang/Fredrick Myers TRIVIA: * Captain George Stacey was killed by Doctor Octopus during the climax. Gwen, who now knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man, is devastated and blames him for his death. QUOTES: * "Man, talk about desperate! For someone with stupid clothes, retarded attire, and a dumb choice for music, he really makes my ears ring!" -Yang about Hypno-Hustler * I don't like the way things are going, Peter. And unless you get your Life in balance, something bad is gonna happen. -Gwen Stacy * Sorry, Captain Stacy. But it looks like the Goblin is taking the Dimension Device from ya. (After hitting George Stacy hard in the chest) -Doc Ock * Peter...There's gonna be risks and new enemies, people will get hurt...including the loved ones that are close to you. So I need you to promise me this, leave Gwen out of it. (last words) (Then he dies) -Captain George Stacy * We didn't finished the Mission and with Captain George Stacy dead, we blew it again! We BLEW it! -Spider-Man *''Just calm down, Peter! He knew the Risks and we did the best we could, plus you defeated Doc Ock including Mysterio'' -Mary Jane Watson *''But that was half the Job and we failed to get the Dimension Device! Because of this, the Goblin took it, killed Gwen's father and we already lost! We're always 2 steps behind while acting like a bunch of weak Pros!. So when are you going to get this through your damn heads and understand the Truth that this is not a GAME!?'' (Yells at the Team and slams his fist at a wall as he walks away) -Spider-Man * "Since you are so loyal, here is your reward." -Megamo to Green Goblin * "If only I didn't create that damned formula--" -Norman Osborn * "Dad, please! You got to stop beating yourself up!" -Harry Osborn to his father * I know everything, Peter. You're Spider-Man and my father is dead by the Green Goblin! -Gwen Stacy * "Gwen, please!" -Spider-Man * "No, Peter! Enough is enough! There's breaking promises, and there's not coming at need! You shouldn't have become Spider-Man to begin with! No matter what you do, you will always mess up! And look what happens! Because of you, my father's dead and you have no one left to blame!" -Gwen Stacey while crying Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes